


What I Found in a Warden

by Josie_Lange



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_Lange/pseuds/Josie_Lange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrine Hawke answers Delilah Howe's urgent request to enter the Deep Roads to find her brother. When Korrine arrives, she finds that Nathaniel was not the only Ferelden Warden in the Deep Roads. Response to a Cheeky Monkeys challenge and k!meme request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Found in a Warden

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: This story is in response to a Friday the 13th Cheeky Monkeys challenge/kink-meme request from the wonderful Tyanilth. If you haven't read her story **The Hourglass** and its various off-shoots, you absolutely should. This story is NSFW. It's also a  stand alone story; the only story of mine it is related to is "Permission."_
> 
> _Well, Tyanilth, I hope this works for you. :)_

"Are you absolutely _sure_ I'm not…what's the word again?"

"The word is _tainted,_ " Anders sighed again, rolling his eyes at me in exasperation as he healed a particularly nasty cut on my arm. I watched in fascination as the skin knit back together and the pain faded away. "And no, Korrine, you're definitely not tainted. I would be able to tell if you were."

I brushed at the darkspawn blood and entrails coating my leather armor. Not only was it disgusting, but the smell was enough to make me nearly throw up not only today's breakfast, but all the meals over the last week. I found myself agreeing with Anders; I hate the Deep Roads. I hated them the first time I was here—that was when Bethany…

I still hate the Deep Roads; why I let that Delilah Howe talk me back into the Deep Roads to search for her brother, I'll never know. He's a _Grey Warden_ , for Maker's sake. The Deep Roads are practically a second home to them; at least, that's what Anders told me. Nathaniel can certainly take care of himself. Especially with the _other_ Wardens he had with him, according to Delilah. But, who am I to not help someone in need? It wouldn't do to have my reputation sullied as the Champion of Kirkwall if I didn't act like the upstanding citizen I was supposed to be.

I must have made quite the face because I heard an irritated scoff from ahead of me. The Grey Wardens were near the exit to the surface, looking in my direction and obviously waiting for me. Nathaniel Howe was securing his bow to his back, a beautiful and fantastic weapon the likes of which I had never seen before. Varric had even looked at it longingly for a brief moment before his face flushed; Bianca would not be pleased to know Varric made eyes on another weapon. Nathaniel was likewise covered in darkspawn gore, but didn't seem fazed by it.

My sister, Bethany, stood next to him dressed in the mage robes of a Grey Warden. I had been both relieved and terrified to see her in the Deep Roads on this expedition, surprised that she would even venture back below the surface after the last time she was here. That was when she became tainted; when she had little choice but to become a Grey Warden or die a horrific death. I didn't see much of a choice at the time; Bethany tainted was better than Bethany dead.

Most surprisingly, a third Grey Warden stood next to Nathaniel, his heavy armor likewise streaked with gore, nearly covering the single griffon emblazoned on the front. I could hardly believe my eyes at the end of the battle with the darkspawn when he leaped off the ogre he had just killed, pulling his longsword from the chest of the creature before nonchalantly walking over to his discarded shield and hefting it easily on to his back. I should have known who it was from the large stature, the shoulder length black hair with braids at the temples, and the hawkish nose that adorned his chiseled face.

It was Loghain Mac Tir, former Teyrn of Gwaren, former Regent of Ferelden, father to the Queen of Ferelden and Hero of River Dane. Anders saw me gawking like a schoolgirl and snorted. "Loghain is a Grey Warden now. A damn fine one, which from what I understand, no one would have thought. I can't say I know him too well; I left for Kirkwall not long after he arrived at Vigil's Keep."

"How did…" I asked, my mouth undoubtedly hanging agape at the sight of the man walking over toward where Nathaniel and Bethany stood. He gave Anders a curt nod of greeting before his eyes fell to mine. My voice died I my throat and I felt goose bumps rise on my skin.

They were the blue of the winter sky over Ferelden; the blue of sky of _home_. In that moment, I realized just how much I missed the land of my birth. Kirkwall may have brought me fame and fortune, but Ferelden was _home_. And there was no greater living symbol of Ferelden than Loghain Mac  Tir; the Hero of Ferelden and Warden Commander was a close second, but that was just my opinion.

He nodded at me, those blue eyes holding me enraptured. He then turned and continued walking to where Nathaniel and Bethany stood, looking around them as if still surveying the surroundings. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was ruggedly handsome. And big. Very big. Rugged even.

"Hello? Hawke? Come back to reality," Varric groaned, elbowing me in the side and breaking my enraptured gaze. I shook my head slightly and blinked rapidly, turning my attention to the dwarf at my side. Varric was looking at me with one brow raised and a slight grin on his face. "That's just a Grey Warden."

"That's not _just_ a Grey Warden,  Varric," I said, my voice seemingly reverent because I heard Varric groaning as I spoke. "That's _Loghain Mac Tir_! Don't you know who that is? You _have_ to know."

"From what I heard about the man, he's got the personality of an ice cube."

I sighed. "And the eyes to match."

"Why do you say his eyes look like ice?" Merrill asked, her light voice confused as she came to stand among us. "Ice is white. Are his eyes all white? Did something happen to them?"

I heard scoffs and groans from Anders and Varric before I turned to approach the Wardens; no doubt we were about to part and I wanted a few moments with Bethany, if I could get them. The three surviving Wardens watched me approach. I felt Loghain's penetrating gaze on me and I found my eyes drawn to his like moths to flame. His eyes were intense, matching his stare.

"Thank you, Hawke, for your help," Nathaniel said, slightly bowing as I stopped in front of him. "You have ensured that I will see my sister and nephew again; I cannot express my gratitude enough."

Bethany gave Nathaniel a slight nudge with her elbow, a grin crossing her features. "I told you that if there was anyone in Kirkwall that could help us, it would be my sister."

He shrugged, turning to look at Bethany for a moment before regarding me once again. "Perhaps I should have come to you first rather than that elf."

I heard Loghain scoff from beside us, crossing his arms over his breastplate as he did so. Up close, he was far more intimidating—and larger—that I thought he would be. And more striking; I could feel myself becoming a hero worshipping, gawking young girl again. "At least Madame Hawke could have been counted on to bring her swords and knowledge of the thaig to the battle, unlike that coward Bartrand and his poor maps of the ruins. He was nothing more than a useless lickspittle."

"Had you asked it of me," I began, turning toward Loghain to indulge a bit in my own need for some hero worship, "I would have assisted your expedition." He looked at me for a moment, his expression…curious? I wasn't sure. Tearing my attention away from Loghain's icy gaze, I turned back toward Bethany and Nathaniel. "Are you heading back to Vigil's Keep right away? I would like to spend a little time with Bethany if I could."

Nathaniel shook his head slightly. "No, we will remain in Kirkwall for a day or two before we leave for Amaranthine. We need to procure supplies for the return journey and brief our contact here in Kirkwall so that he can continue the journey to Weisshaupt Fortress."

"Where are you staying?" Varric asked, moving up next to stand next to me. "I can secure you lodgings at The Hanged Man. Free of charge, of course."

I watched Bethany shrug slightly and regard both of the Grey Wardens with her. "It's not the fanciest of accommodations, but they do have decent beds and food."

"Let's not forget drinks," Varric chimed in. "Well, maybe not the best drinks and only slightly watered down, but beggars can't be choosers."

* * *

That evening, I walked into The Hanged Man, feeling like a new woman after having left the Deep Roads for home. I wanted to get out of my gore covered leathers and have a long bath. I wasn't sure that even a bath would get the stink of the darkspawn out of my skin, but to my delight, a long soak did the trick. I felt bad leaving my nasty leathers with Bodahn, but he took them cheerfully enough.

Varric was going to have dinner in his rooms for the Grey Wardens, offering them a bit of privacy and…to be honest…protection from the rowdier denizens of The Hanged Man, not that the Grey Wardens needed protection. It seemed that the shenanigans within the tavern became more frequent when Isabella was there and drinking heavily. Many of the regulars were trying to bed her and would often participate in their chest thumping foolishness in order to impress her. I don't know why they even tried; Isabella was horny, not _desperate_.

I was still firmly in hero worship mode, so I wanted to dress to impress Loghain. I mean, how often does one get to have dinner with the Hero of River Dane and father to the Queen of Ferelden? I know he made some questionable decisions during the Blight in Ferelden, but from what I was able to gather, those deeds were put behind him when he became a Grey Warden. They believed that whatever a person did before the Joining was a moot point afterward. I went to my armoire, pulling out a fine dress made of Ferelden cotton; I still have a soft spot for all things Ferelden, even after all the years in Kirkwall.

When I arrived at The Hanged Man, I went right to Varric's suite of rooms. He was seated at the head of the table, no doubt spinning some sort of tale about our adventures in Kirkwall. Bethany was emphatically adding her observations to the story, laughing and nudging Varric at various points during the tale, which was likely more exaggeration than actual fact. While Nathaniel was an active participant in the story, Loghain looked on politely, nodding occasionally as he took drinks from the tankard in front of him. Clearly, he was not terribly interested in the stories Varric and Bethany told. The Grey Wardens had foregone their armor and leathers for simple tunics and trousers, the Grey Warden griffon stitched onto the shirts. Bethany wore a simple gown, the griffon also stitched onto it.

Varric looked up from his tale, waving me forward as he motioned for the nearby waitress to bring me a tankard of ale. I took the chair to Loghain's right, nodding a greeting to him as I sat and had a tankard of ale promptly deposited in front of me. I wrapped a hand around the tankard, giving it something to do. I would be wringing my hands together in nervousness if they didn't have something to do.

"Madame Hawke," Loghain drawled, his voice smooth and pleasant to my ears. His gaze quickly wandered down my body, no doubt taking me in now that I wasn't wearing armor and that I _was_ wearing something appropriately Ferelden. It was only the briefest of glances before his eyes returned to mine, seemingly sizing me up.

"Warden Loghain," I greeted him, taking a small sip of ale from the tankard in front of me with a shaky hand. I peered over the lip of the cup and studied Loghain as quickly as I could. He had tied his long black hair at the base of his skull, his neck bare and corded with thick muscles. It took all my willpower to pull my gaze away from the muscles of his neck and those just under his plain tunic to meet his gaze once again.

"Your name has crossed the shores of the Waking Sea in recent years," he began, his hands gripping the tankard in front of him. "I understand you earned your title 'Champion of Kirkwall' after defeating a qunari Arishok."

I could feel myself blushing; Loghain actually _knew_ something about me! I was going to turn into a babbling little girl before  long, that was for sure. I just hoped I could talk to him without my words sounding like verbal diarrhea. "Yes, I did defeat the Arishok. I was scared to death."

"Defeating any qunari in battle, especially an arishok, is no small feat," Loghain said. He turned in his seat to face me, clearly more intent on what I was saying than on what crazy tale Varric was currently spinning. I felt my heart skip a beat, knowing that I had Loghain's undivided attention.

"If you call running throughout the Viscount's chambers and avoiding the Arishok more often than directly engaging him a battle, then, yes; it was a battle."

"But it was you that emerged victorious," Loghain said, pointing to me in emphasis. "Victories do not have to be pretty; it is the outcome that matters."

"Well, there was certainly a lot of running about," I laughed. I must have sounded nervous; Loghain's brows furrowed slightly. _Good one, Hawke_ , I thought, running my hand nervously through my hair and trying to ignore the growing heat in my cheeks. I'm sure they were flaming red by then. I watched as Loghain stood, reaching to the table and grabbing our tankards.

"Come, Madame Hawke," he said, his voice more command than request. "I would hear more of how a fellow Fereldan has come to such success far from home." Loghain tilted his head toward where Varric sat, watching as we rose from our seats with interest. "However," Loghain continued, "I would hear your tale from you and not a storyteller who clearly embellishes the truth."

Varric actually looked pained at the remark, pointing to his chest in mock indignation. He winked at me. "I _never_ embellish in my stories." He paused a moment, a small sheepish look crossing his features as Bethany giggled next to him. "Much."

* * *

I found Loghain to be an exceptional conversationalist, taciturn manner aside. We sat in his small suite of rooms within The Hanged Man, a fire burning merrily in the small fireplace and our tankards of ale on a table between us. He was curious as to how I had eventually defeated the Arishok; he had fought alongside a qunari during the Battle of Denerim and knew how imposing and deadly they were in battle. Loghain was all ears as I told him of my battle with the Arishok. It had been a long, exhausting battle and I was not entirely unscathed from it. A large scar ran along my stomach, thanks to impalement courtesy of the Arishok's blade.

"I thought I was going to die at that moment," I said to Loghain, my hand unconsciously moving to my stomach to cradle the scar just under the fabric. "The Arishok just…. _glared_ …at me with those eyes and kept showing me those teeth…"

Loghain set his tankard down, looking at me thoughtfully. "There are few who could have withstood an attack from such a powerful qunari." He paused for a moment, studying me carefully with those disconcerting blue eyes. I didn't know if I should feel intimidated or aroused by such a stare. "Show me your scar," he stated, his voice sounding more like a command than a request. I was taken aback by the statement, not sure of what exactly he was getting at. His eyes narrowed after a moment. "I said show me, girl."

Not completely understanding why, I stood. Since the scar was on my abdomen, it was either hike the skirt of my dress up or pull the top of the dress down. I decided on the latter option, reaching around to pull at the string that held the dress closed at the back. I felt the laces give and with a gentle tug, pulled the dress open so I could wiggle my arms out. Thankfully, I had a light camisole on under my dress (because as much as I enjoy Ferelden fabrics, sometimes they itch). I pulled the camisole up to reveal the skin of my abdomen and the angry pink scar that decorated it. Loghain stood, coming closer and crouching down to put my abdomen at eye level. I watched him study the scar, feeling my wariness fade away to be replaced by awe and wonder at the man kneeling before me. Up close, I could see the wrinkles that graced his face and the small smattering of gray hair at his temples but other that than, he looked younger than I knew his age to be. After a moment studying my scar, he looked up at me.

"You were very lucky, Madame Hawke, to have survived such an encounter."

"You can call me Korrine," I said softly, not knowing what else to say. I tentatively reached out, brushing the braid from his temple away from his face. He looked up at me, a dark look crossing his eyes and I knew that I had crossed some sort of line. I pulled my hand away quickly, seeking to take a step back from Loghain's dark look.

"I'm sorry," I stammered, "I shouldn't…"

Loghain reached out and quickly grabbed my hand. I was surprised; I thought he would roughly shove my hand away, but he held it carefully, almost reverently, as he stood and looked down into my eyes. "You have brought fame to Ferelden with your deeds here in Kirkwall and I can tell you that the Crown thanks you for it. I have also come to admire you from afar for such matters." He pulled my hand up to his face and I nearly giggled out loud as he placed a reverent kiss on the back of my hand, like I were a noble Fereldan lady and not a refugee in a strange land. "My love for Ferelden is well known and I respect those who hold her with esteem. Your deeds reflect well on your country and its people, especially in this land where Fereldans are looked upon as little more than ruffians and beggars."

I found my other hand reaching up toward Loghain's face, the back of my knuckles brushing the skin of his cheek. I felt the small amount of stubble that had grown there, most likely since his last shave either the day before or just that morning. I felt a hand grip my waist, pulling me closer. He looked down at me, his blue eyes locking onto mine. "I normally do not do such things, but I feel myself drawn to you, Korrine. I would enjoy spending my time here Kirkwall with you."

Wow…the man that I had been hero worshipping for a majority of my life was here and I was in his arms. He wanted to spend his time here with _me_. And truth be told, I was lonely. I was surrounded by friends, but I had loved no one since  Fenris that one night nearly three years ago now. My body responded to Loghain's words and touch, a yearning building within me that I hadn't felt in some time. I gave him a small smile. "As long as you are in Kirkwall, I would also enjoy spending time with you."

He lowered his lips to mine, his kiss tentative at first as his lips moved against mine. After a moment, something changed in his demeanor; his kiss became hard, his tongue forcing my lips open and pushing deeply into my mouth. I moaned my desire into his mouth, bringing a hand to the back of his head and holding his face to mine. His kiss was brutal, punishing, and erotic. I felt the heat building inside me as I pulled my hand from his and ran it along his back and down to his backside, squeezing it hard under my hand. It was firm in my hand and I felt my arousal growing even greater.

After another glorious moment spent exploring my mouth with his tongue, Loghain pulled away, looking at me with heavy lust in his eyes. "The Joining has added to my appetites, Korrine, including lust and libido." He took a heavy breath, looking at me cautiously. "I have not had a woman since I took the Joining, so I do not know if I can…hold back…"

_Well, this should certainly be interesting_. "Then don't," I said, running a hand down his arm to take his hand in mind. I squeezed it in encouragement. "Don't hold back, Loghain."

The moment I said that, I had a fleeting thought that it was perhaps not the right thing to say. Loghain looked at me wolfishly, as if I were a succulent dish and he a starving man. He reached up and pulled my dress the remainder of the way down my hips, allowing the fabric to pool on the floor at my feet. I stood before him in my camisole and smalls. He ran his calloused hands up below my camisole, his firm touch and rough skin of his hands causing me to breathe a keening sigh. Almost quicker than I could follow, my camisole joined my dress on the floor, and Loghain was on his knees before me, his mouth suckling my breasts, moving from one to the other, suckling and biting hard enough to cause me to whimper in both pleasure and pain. My hands found his hair, yanking the tie that held his hair secure away and running my hands through the thick locks, holding his face to my chest.

Here I was, standing in only my smalls and he was still fully dressed; that situation needed to be rectified. As he continued to work on my breasts, I began pulling his shirt up, needing to feel his bare skin against mine. He allowed me to pull his shirt off and looked up at me as I tossed the shirt away, his blue eyes glittering with humor and lust.

"I wonder, Korrine," he purred, running a calloused hand up my legs to where my smalls rested, pulling them down in a swift motion, "just how resilient these legs of yours are."

I was about to ask what in the Maker's name he was talking about when he answered my question. He wrapped his arms around my thighs as his mouth and tongue found my nub, sucking and licking and nipping. My body bucked and my hips ground themselves into his face. I threw my head back and found my breath coming in short gasps. My body rocked as he continued his ministrations; I wasn't sure I would be able to keep on my feet, but Loghain held my legs tightly, keeping me steady on my feet as my orgasm came and rocked my body in great waves. I had to shove the heel of my hand in my mouth, keeping my wails suppressed so that the patrons outside wouldn't have something to gossip about later. As if they weren't gossiping about the Champion of Kirkwall and the Hero of River Dane already. I was sure Varric was spinning some sort of tale already.

Loghain stood as my shudders began to fade, his lips trailing up my body as my hands found his simple trousers. I pushed them and his smalls away so that we both stood naked in front of each other, our battle scars on prominent display. I reached down to find his erection, his skin hot and throbbing with his need. I began to caress it with my hand as his lips and teeth traveled up the skin of my neck and to my ear, his teeth grabbing the lobe and biting gently down on it. As I continued to stroke his erection, he pushed me back against the wall hard enough to drive the breath from me. I gave a small gasp, which he promptly swallowed with a deep kiss and probing tongue.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he ran a calloused hand up my leg, pulling it up to wrap around his waist. I ground my hips into his erection, whimpering into his mouth and encouraging him to just take me. I hadn't realized it before, but I had a physical yearning for someone, a yearning for the physical touch that I hadn't had since the encounter with Fenris. Loghain was the salve that I needed for the scar that Fenris had left behind.

Loghain's body pushed up against mine, pressing my body against the rough wood wall and holding me in place as he continued to deeply probe my mouth. He then grabbed my shoulders and quickly spun me onto the bed. Loghain was on the bed behind me, pushing me half onto my side and grasping one of my thighs in his hands. Resting my thigh on his lap, he entered me from behind in one long stroke, groaning with pleasure as he did so. His hand came around to my front, brushing up against my nub as he dropped his head down to my shoulder, kissing and nipping the skin as his lips traveled toward the crook of my neck. I was able to reach around and stroke his balls, a finger caressing the sensitive skin near the base of his manhood. I heard his gasp and sigh of pleasure as my hand worked. His thrusts began to grow harder and I heard myself gasping in pleasure.

Loghain played my body with his erection, hands, and mouth like I was a fine instrument. Pleasure ran through my body in waves as he caressed and thrust into me and if I turned my head far enough to the side, he was able to thrust his tongue into my mouth, swallowing my moans of pleasure. I felt my fingers moving faster as I came closer to coming again, my hand lightly squeezing his balls as he continued to thrust more forcefully. He moaned into my mouth as our speed continued, both of us rushing toward the release we both were working desperately toward. I reached my peak first, my cries muffled by Loghain's mouth on mine. His thrusts grew even stronger as my walls continued to clench around him. He pulled his mouth away from mine, groaning into the skin of my neck as with one last punishing, pleasure inducing thrust, he spent himself inside me.

Lying down at my back, Loghain drew me close to him, like a precious possession he was reluctant to release. He held me closely and gently bushed the nape of my neck with his lips before he nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck.

"I must leave for Ferelden within the next day or two," Loghain said, his voice tickling the skin of my neck. "I hope you will consider returning to your homeland. Ferelden needs more citizens like you at home, helping to complete the rebuilding from the Blight and to keep us strong. We need leaders like you."

I sighed lightly, pulling his arms a little tighter around me. "I would like to visit Ferelden. I have a reason to; Bethany is with you at Vigil's Keep." I wove my fingers into his, bringing his hands up to my mouth and kissing the fingers. "You are there too."

Loghain dropped a kiss onto the skin of my neck, his lips lingering there for several moments. "Then I will expect your visit soon, Korrine."

Fin


End file.
